Fated to Be
by Wild Blossom
Summary: It took him two years of training and hard studying to get where he was. Being the Kazekage means protecting his village and people. Can he protect his village? His friends? Himself... He'd risk his life for them. Is he fated to be with someone? Who could love someone who is called a monster? Will be Sakura/Gaara, later Ino/Tobi. Cherry Blossoms in the Sand redone.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M BACK. THIS IS THE BETTER AND BIGGER VERSION OF CHEERY BLOSSOMS IN THE SAND.**_

_**I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not reconized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters.**_

Chapter 1:

Near the village hidden in the sand there was a vicious storm brewing. The sun was setting and the air was cooling down. Night time was the one time of the day that made the Kazekage of Sunagakure feel more at ease. A smirk swept across Gaara's face as he stared out of his office window to the street below.

Shops where closing up while his people were closing their doors and sealing up their windows. Some children were running around playing tag, but not for long. Parents took their kids inside leaving the street empty.

Temari knocked on his door and came in as the redhead Kazekage smiled at his sister. "How's the weather looking Temari?" Gaara asked as he sat down at his desk. "It's just a sand storm. But it's stronger than the previous one we had." Temari looked at her brother who nodded in appreciation. She bowed and headed for the door. Temari stopped before she closed the door. "Please be home by seven, the storm should hit by eight and I don't want you locked up here all night." She shut the door leaving Gaara alone.

Gaara sighed and picked up some scrolls he received earlier today. Most were just B and C ranked missions for his shinobi, however, two scrolls caught his eyes. He opened the first and began to read…

_Kazekage, We have been informed that a rouge ninja from our village hidden in the leaf has been seen abut a day and a half from both our villages. He is very quick, strong, and dangerous. Keep an eye out. He has the sharingan and is very hard to defeat, not even Kakashi could stop him. I have also heard you are in need of some medic ninja's. I have sent the best medic ninja we have. She has trained under me and is, shall I say, even better than me. She will teach you some healing technics. She is strong and loyal. She will be accompanied by Naruto. -Tsunade: Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village-_

_Nice. _Gaara thought. Naruto is coming along with a medic ninja. Naruto was one of his most trusted friends. He picked up the other scroll and read that one as well.

_Gaara-kun, I'm looking forward to working in your village. I bet you'll be surprised to see me. I will be training you. I am happy to be of your assistance. You have my loyalty. I will treat your people as I would my own. -Haruno-_

Gaara stared at the name_. Haruno_. That name sounds so familiar. Gaara picked up his guard and walked out of his office heading for home. He was running through his head that name over and over. He gave up. By now Gaara was use to his people being deathly afraid of him. He used to kill anyone who made him mad. Tonight was going to be a very long sleepless night.

Gaara took the opportunity to go over to his usual meeting spot he had with a six year old boy named Len. He was the only person of his people that wasn't extremely terrified of him. Gaara arrived at the park and sat on a swing. He closed his eyes and started to hum a song from when he was twelve. He heard it from his sister who learned from their mother. He never got a chance to learn about her. Her eyes, her voice, her hair, her skin, and her personality.

The wind blew and Gaara looked up to see Len standing there with a stuffed bunny in his hands. (_**I made him up cause Gaara need someone like him to be friends with**_.) Len was a lot like him. Everybody except his family and Gaara hated him for Lens unusual eyes and hair. Lens eyes were one of a kind. One was silver while the other was a bright blue. Len smiled and sat on Gaara's lap. He cuddled his head into Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smiled at the boy and stroked his light purple hair. So light it almost looked silver. Smiling at the boy means a lot. He only smiles and his siblings, Naruto, Sakura, and sometimes Matsuri. Only to make her leave him alone though.

~~X~~

Naruto and Sakura were jumping from tree to tree. Heading to Suna was a three day trip. That is, if They didn't stop at almost every village for some ramen. Sakura glared at Naruto who was shoving noodles into his mouth. Sakura's heart was closed up and was an icy block after Sasuke ripped out her heart and soul when he left. She let all of her emotions of love dissolve into nothing. She still cared for her friends and family, but she refused to love anyone again.

The wind picked up and blew bubble gum pink hair into Naruto's face. He shoved the last bit of noodles into his mouth and paid for the food. "Arigato." (_Thank you_) He told the cook and walked into the woods with Sakura, his blazing blue eyes searching for any threats. His ears twitched when he heard a scratching noise and a hiss. He looked up in time to see a small black fur ball land on his blonde hair. Naruto screamed.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" He ran in circles with his arms flaying everywhere. Sakura watched in amusement and she giggled. "Naruto, stand still." Naruto froze as she walked and picked up the black fur ball off his head. The animal buried its head into her long hair. It played and chewed on her hair. Sakura giggled and smiled. "It's a wolf cub. A black wolf." She smiled. "Naruto want to name him?" Naruto's face lit up. "Really!" Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

Naruto thought for a minute. "Kuro." Sakura smiled as they walked to the edge of the desert. Naruto was holding Kuro and laughing every time Kuro's tongue lashed out and licked his face. They walked the whole day. Sakura was thinking about her job of training the Kazekage while Naruto was drooling over the thought of ramen. Naruto's eyes went big when Kuro growled. Sakura and Naruto immediately took a defense stance. They stood back to back. A wall of sand came running toward Sakura. Sakura ran and crashed into the wall of sand, surprisingly with her strength she went right through it and into the person controlling the sand. Arms caught her as she lost her balance. She looked up into cold jade eyes filled with suprise.

Sakura blushed and stood up. She noticed his white robes and bowed. She smirked. "Gaara?" She asked. "So you're the Kazekage." She giggled. Naruto came over to us giving Gaara a huge hug. "Gaara-kun! It's great to see you again!" Gaara smiled and patted Naruto on the back. "Yes. Now can you release me please?" Naruto let go and Gaara stumbled backwards a little. He brushed himself of and looked over at Sakura. So you're the medic ninja Sakura? I knew I recognized your name." Sakura smiled. "Yup. Didn't know you were my student though, Kazekage-sama." She said as she began walking toward the gates of Suna.

Gaara knew he recognized the name Haruno. _That's Sakuras last name right_? He though to himself.

"I came to welcome you guys." Gaara said as they walked through his village streets. He stopped at a very large house. "You guys are staying at my house. Naruto, you're staying just a couple of days right?" Naruto picked up Kuro. "Yup!" He smiled. "And Sakura's staying for six months. Unless you need her longer."

Gaara's face lit up. "Sakura, your room is up the stairs and is the first one on the left. Naruto, yours is next to my room. When Sakura went to her room, Gaara dragged Naruto to the kitchen. "She still doesn't remember?" Gaara asked.

Naruto frowned and after a bit, finally answered."She might never remember."

Gaara glared at the wall as he took in Naruto's words. He frowned and nodded his head. Gaara left Naruto and left for his room. He set his Gourd down and pulled off his robes. He had on his black T-shirt with netting for the sleeves and black pants. He took it all off including his sandals and hopped in the shower. He laid in bed with only boxers on. Knowing he can't sleep he walks down stairs to find Sakura in the kitchen staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against speaking. He kept his face emotionless and walked away. The Kunoichi in the kitchen stared in disbelief as she watched Gaara walk right out.

~~X~~

Sakura sat down. A deep pain struck inside of her chest, and she didn't know the reason. Frowning, she got up and proceeded to her room with a cup of water in her hand. She couldn't get Gaara's cold yet caring eyes out of her head. She mentally smacked herself and went in hr bathroom to take a shower. She stripped out of her clothes and looked at her body in the mirror above the bathtub. Her bubble gum pink hair went down to the center of her back. All her curves were perfect and her pale, almost white skin, glowed in the dim lighting. She sat down in the water and began to wash her body.

Once she was done she wrapped a towel around herself, unplugged the drain, and stepped out of the tub. She stepped on her foot wrong. Her ankle buckled and couldn't hold herself up. She could see herself get closer and closer to the ground until she landed hard on the tile floor at her left side. Pain shot through her left shoulder, elbow, wrist, and hip. She screamed out in pain.

Temari sat in her room reading a book in her bed when she heard Sakura's faint scream. Temari burst out of her room and into Sakura's. She banged on the bathroom door. "Sakura, you okay in there?" Temari opened the door to see Sakura laying on her back grunting in pain as she sat up. Temari gasped. "What happened to you?" Temari ran over and knelt next to Sakura. She glanced at Sakuras shouler. She could see that Sakura's shoulder, elbow, and wrist were starting to swell severely and could also see them beginning to bruise. "I slipped and landed pretty hard." Sakura gasped as tears rolled down her face. Temari didn't know what to do to help her. "Hang on I'm going to go get Gaara." Temari rushed out of the room and down the hall before Sakura could stop her.. She pounded on the Kazekage's door as hard as she could.

The door opened to reveal a very cold and angry Gaara. "What do you want?" He scuffed. Temari let her breath out. "It's Sakura. She's hurt!" Gaara's eyes narrowed and he slowly followed Temari into Sakura's room. He looked down at Sakura who was healing her bruised shoulder.

Garra sent a glare at his sisters forgetfulness. "She's a healer." He almost growled. He left Sakura's room with Temari following him like a scared dog. He opened his door and stepped inside. He looked at his sister over his shoulder. "Don't bother me unless someone's dying, or we are under attack."

~~X~~

Once Gaara had his door shut he walked over to his bed and sat down. He listens to sounds of the night through his bedroom window that he left open. He sighs and walks over to his window to look up at the moon. It was full and he could feel Skukaku's hunger for blood. He glared at nothing in particular and snarled his teeth.

**Shut up!**

_**No... You know you want it too.**_

**I'm not going to hurt innocent people anymore. **He growled at the demon. **They are my people.**

_**Screw them. I'm hungry.**_The demon simply stated.

**Like I care.**

Gaara looked up at the moon again and sighed. Little did he know that a certain women was watching it also.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He's Cold

Sakura woke to the sun streaming through the window. She groaned and rolled over burring her face into her pillow. She stared at her ceiling for a while before she decided to get up.

She wanted to stay in bed all day long. She was so tired from all the running and walking in took to get here. Her feet hurt and she was still low on chakra. She just had to be graceful and hurt herself getting out of the tub.

She rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow, burying her face into it. The bed smelled like her vanilla shampoo and body wash. She loved the smell of vanilla. Strawberries too. They smelled so good. She laid there for about another hour until she heard one of the other bedroom doors open and close.

She sighed and sat up stretching on her bed, She slowly got off and made her bed til it looked like no one ever slept in it.

She walked over to her backpack that had her clothes in it. She didn't have time to unpack yesterday. She put on the fish net under shirt, then her vest, and some red shorts. She combed out her hair and went down stairs to find something to eat. Once she entered the kitchen she noticed Gaara. He stood by the wall with his arms crossed. His stare ice cold and almost deadly. He took one look at Sakura, made a huffing noise and walked away.

**He is so cold.** A voice inside her head spoke.

_What? Who are you?_

**I am your inner self. Now don't you think he's being cold?**

_He has had a very tough life. People wanted him dead, still do, and almost every one see's him as a monster He want to change. _Sakura raged on.

**If he was trying to change he would try to talk to people. He talks to Naruto, his sister, his brother and the council men, so why not us?**

_... _

**See?**

~~X~~

Gaara walked right out of the kitchen and up to his room. He walked over to his bed and sat down to think.

All He wanted was to be trusted. When he was younger he wanted to trust no one, but back then he was a ruthless killer. He killed anyone who either got to close to him, pissed him off, or looked at him weird. He killed just for the blood. He use to enjoyed the smell and the color. Everyone feared him. Even his own brother and sister. His father despised him so much he made sure Gaara knew in ways that children shouldn't even know.

And now Gaara was the Kazekage of a whole village. Of course half of the people were still terrified of him, but he was trying his damn best to earning their trust. He regretted every thing he has done in the past, and he was stunned at how much he has changed since the demon has left him. The Kazekage got up and walked back out of his room and to his sisters. He looked down at Temari's sleeping form on her bed. He smirked, grabbed one of her many pillows and threw it at her face. Just enough to stun her as he pulled on his Kazekage robes and hat on from the hangers he set them on.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing!" She growled at him.

"Get up." He answered. "I need you to watch Sakura today. I have to go back to my office and finish paperwork I couldn't do yesterday because of the sand storm. And I was gonna have a week off of paper work. Guess I'll just get six days instead of seven. " He frowned at the thought of loosing a day. "But what about running the village?" Temari asked. Gaara glared at her. "I said I get a break off paperwork, not a break of being Kazekage. I still have to attend meetings with the council and arrange ninjas for missions, and what not." He paused before saying something else. "Keep her out of trouble."

Gaara's sand swarmed all around him and he disappeared leaving some grains of sand where he once stood.

He couldn't wait til he got to just relax and enjoy some piece and quiet before his week of no paper work was up. He wanted to do absolutely nothing for a little while.

...

_**AN: Its shorter than the last one. But oh well. Tell me what ya think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bunny

Gaara sat in his office signing and reading papers. It's a pain in the ass when all he does most of the time was paper work. He liked it when he got to go out and communicate with the citizens of his village. To keep things in order of how they have been and what has been going on. The Kazekage signed his last paper of a pile and sighed. He sat back and looked out the window.

He heard some noise coming frrom te street below. Gaara put his index finger and middle finger of his right hand to his closed right eye, keeping his other open. He held out his left hand. He summoned the sand, it swirled around on his palm. "THIRD EYE!" Gaara's voice was fierce and loud. An eye appeared in his palm. Then it dissolved and appeared out of sight down on the street below his window.

The Kazekage could see Len with his stuffed bunny and a couple of other kids that were clearly way older than Len. One of them grabbed Len by his collar and snatched Len's bunny. "NOOO!" Len screached. "Give it back! That was a gift!''

The boy that had him smirked. "Oh really, by who? Who would give you, a freak, a gift as nice as this?" Len was thrown against a wall. Some blood trickled from his mouth.

"What are you guys doing!" Gaara knew that voice. Sakura was walking over to Len and used her chakra to heal a cut on Len's mouth and forehead. When she was done she turned to the older boys. She walked toward them "Apologize."

The boys just smirked. The one that threw Len stepped closer to the shinobi. "No."

Sakura smirked and let out a small chuckle. "You might want to rethink that answer." she told them.

Instead of apologizing one of the boys pinned Sakura's arms behind her back while the other grabbed her collor with one hand like he did to Len. He leaned in, their noses almost touching. Pain ripped through Sakuras left shoulder as the other boy pulled her arms up tighter. But Sakura's smirk just widened and in return was slammed up against a pole. The boy still had a hold of her collar with one hand. the other hand went and rested in between her breasts. He shot his Chakra into her chest. Sakura fell to the ground gasping in pain trying to catch her breath.

The boy turned back to Len who was crying by the wall. "For the last time, WHO GAVE YOU THIS BUNNY!" he yelled as he ripped it in half.

Gaara growled as sand swarmed around him. In an instant, he disappeared. A wall of Sand grew between the boy and Len. The boy was startled as the sand fell back down. there stood the KazeKage. His white robes flowing to the side in the wind. He shot a deadly glare at the boys who hurt Len and Sakura. He picked up the crying boy and placed him into his left shoulder.

"I gave that to him." Gaara's voice proved that he was pissed. Both of the older boys backed up.

"Now you doomed. I warned you." Sakura said from her place by the pole. The boys tried to run only to run right into Kankouro and Temari. Both of the Kazekage's siblings grabbed a boy. "Make sure their parents heard of what they did, and that they will be punished for it by their guardians." They both nodded, and disappeared with the boys.

As he finished, Sakura stood up and smiled at Len. She moved her hand to her chest to heal herself.

"You okay?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Gaara took off toward the shops. Gaara huffed annoyingly as Sakura started to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To buy a bunny." The boy in his arms stopped crying when he heard his best friend say that.

"R-really?" he asked and sniffled a sob.

"Yes." Gaara was obviously still pissed. It was deathly quiet as they walked, Sakura not daring to talk in fear of pissing Gaara ff more, and Gaara because he was thinking.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a shop. Gaara set Len down and nodded over to Sakura who held her hand out to the boy. Len gladly took her hand. Gaara walked into the shop calling over his shoulder."I'll be out soon."

Sakura picked the boy up. "And what might your name be?" She asked in a loving voice. The moment Len looked into her eyes he liked her. He started to giggle. "My names Len." Sakura giggled too. "I'm Sakura." The boys eyes sparkles with admiration, but when he saw Sakura carefully examining his eyes, he looked down.

"You have pretty eyes." She said soothingly while she smiled. Len wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck, hugging her tight.

"What do I call you?" He asked her and she giggles

"You can call me Sakura, Len." Gaara came out a second later with a bunny snuggled to his chest. He handed it to Len.

"Run home now. Your parents must be worried." The Kazekage stroked Len's hair. The boy jumped down from Sakura and squealed in joy as he ran towards his home with a new bunny. "Thanks Gaara!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her shoulder. " Dammit. I was just coming to tell you my chakra was back and look what happened." She frowned and mumbled something about stupid boys and nodded to Gaara as she walked off saying thanks.

Gaara used his sand to get back to his office to finish his paper work. He was pissed beyond normal. He went to work, only caring about getting it done.

~~X~~

Sakura sat on her bed as Naruto brought her pain killers and a glass of water. She didn't feel like fixing the bruise on her back from the pole. "That boy really kicked your ass."

She gulped down the pill and glared at Naruto. "He sure did." She looked up at Naruto who held up a deck of cards. A smile swept across her face and she nodded. "Your on!"

They sat there playing games back and forth. When Naruto came back from a bathroom break, he found Sakura asleep with the blankets over her head. He picked up the cards and went to his own room to read. Since it was only seven p.m. _She must have had a hard day._ Naruto thought to himself.

~~X~~

Len layed in bed as his mom pulled the blankets over his body. He snuggled the bunny in his arms. His mom smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, honey." She stroked his head.

"Night mommy." He dozed off thinking about how much he loved both Gaara and the pink-haired woman.


End file.
